


Decisions

by DifferentChild



Series: Post War (Canon Divergent) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Background Relationships, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Sick Pidge | Katie Holt, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentChild/pseuds/DifferentChild
Summary: Pidge is in her first semester as a professor at the Garrison, a little over a year after the war is over.  The others have their lives and she feels a bit isolated. But at least she's got a boyfriend....right?
Relationships: Matt Holt & Original Character(s), Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt/Original Character(s)
Series: Post War (Canon Divergent) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522613
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Coming Down with Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taracrinkles2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taracrinkles2012/gifts).

> Been talking to Tara about this and got more coming! 
> 
> Part of a series of post war fics. Pidge is my girl so she's the focus of a lot but everyone will get their time!

Despite the tasks in front of her, Pidge’s vision wavered, the information on the screen swirling in front of her. She still had assignments to grade and class to teach, despite the shivers that were wracking her body. She knew she was sick. As much Pidge was stubborn, she wasn’t oblivious to her body. Realistically the best course of action would be to go home and sleep it off. But this wasn’t elementary school. Katie wasn’t a kid and she couldn’t ask her mom to hold her and take off work. It was dumb. No matter how nice that sounded. Besides, mom was out of town on work. So was dad.

A burst of cold air came through the window that someone had opened before they left, causing her to shiver again. It didn’t help the tightness in her chest either. Coughing, Pidge gathered her things and headed out of the lounge. Normally she worked in her office so she had control of these things. Today she knew if she’d gone there she wouldn’t have made it to class.

The uniform jacket did little to keep her warm as she paused to deal with the coughing fit caused by the wind combined with illness. Stupid uniform. Stupid jacket. This was thick hoodie or sweater weather. Making sure no one was around, Pidge pulled her inhaler out of her pants pocket and pressed down in an attempt to ease the feeling. If she couldn’t talk properly for class there was always the computer but the coughing would be hard to hide. First attempt didn’t do much so she used it a second time, still feeling the tightness lingering. At least a second puff had loosened things enough that she could breathe instead of the choking feeling that had been growing before. 

Continuing onto class, feet dragging in a way that was worrisome. Even as a kid Katie was never really slow. She wasn’t an athlete but if she was dragging herself walking it was either typical dramatic exaggeration or something was wrong. This was one of the later times. Fever was visible on her face as she finally made it to the classroom, barely before her students would come. Normally she was early.

Pidge sat, more dropped into her seat, and pulled out her laptop from her bag. Setting up a few things, today would definitely be a hands off class for her. The heat seemed to be broken in this wing, because that was her luck .Of course it was freezing in the winter. At least it’s not overbearingly hot. That wouldn’t help either. Though she was fighting the urge to wrap her arms around herself to provide warmth. It was silly. Just a cold.

After a careful debate, she figured she'd prep them for their final with a similar exercise. It was almost the end of the semester. Which meant she'd do finals, grade them, do a bit of lab work then head to Nonna's for Hanukkah, then Nana's house for Christmas. Both were busy with people. People who knew her better than these students and coworkers. Family fussed at even a cold. I'm not 5 anymore. All she had to do was get through the day, then go home and sleep it off. 

Distracting her from her thoughts were her students, trickling in. 

She wanted to avoid letting them know so she cleared her throat as quietly as possible while they were coming in. That was a complete mistake as it just resulted in another coughing fit, a nasty one at that.

"Whoaaa teach. You okay over there?"

No. She wasn't. "I'm fine." Came the croaked reply as the fit didn't want to stop. Colds always made her asthma worse and harder to kick. It probably would've been better to skip class or find a sub...but she was stubborn. The semester was almost over.

"Don't sound like it." Another piped in. 

Pidge was well liked by most of her students. Mind you some of them were older than her in this class. Most were taller, she always claimed she'd hit a growth spurt yet. But they liked her partially because she was young and she got it. Memes were understood. Some of their jokes were, ironically the more out there the more likely. And she wasn't boring like a lot of others. For those just taking a computer science class because they had to, she made it suck less. For those interested? The class was useful and unique.

"Do you need a minute Pidge?" Many of her upper level students had taken to calling her that. this being their first but not last class they'd have with her.

Much as she loathed to admit it, she did need a moment and stepped out into the hall as she continued to cough while the last of her students trickled in. 

Breaking out her inhaler while sick was no surprise, but she'd already used it several times. This cold was pretty nasty and it had come on fast. Just a lowkey class and then home. Her PhD work was near done anyway. It was more writing and editing at this point. 

The inhaler helped some but she was still left with a tickle in her throat and a heavy feeling in her chest. Stupid cold. Once she was sure she could breathe again she stepped back in, ready to start. 

Throughout the cloth for students threw worried glances at each other. They haven't seen her like this yet. She was stronger now so it didn't happen often enough for it to be the norm anymore. A fact that she was quite proud of. One of her students was a fellow asthmatic so he knew how bad being sick could get. He wasn't as strong as his professor. 

Another thing was that some of her students wouldn't be traveling off planet for work. Some would not go on missions but just stay behind and work on tech or run ops.

As the class went on, she let them loose to work on a project, supervising from her desk. Normally she walked around and got involved, asking questions to get them to problem solve, throwing unexpected errors in to mess with them - like real life. Or she'd help if someone got seriously frustrated. Pidge wasn't heartless. Sure she was always the gifted kid but not everyone was, something her time as part of Voltron had taught her more than traditional school. 

By the time class ended she was on the verge of falling asleep at her desk. A fever had appeared if it wasn't there before, honestly she wasn't even sure at this point. Her students passed well wishes along as they headed out the door, knowing that she could and would still try to kill them if they touched her. One time she had fallen asleep a few weeks ago and a student found out the hard way that even if they weren't in war, their professor was ready. 

The one stood behind, looking at her with concern. He had a bit of hero worship that a professor of his was one of the Paladins of Voltron, a brilliant scientist. AND like him. It wasn't unusual for Daniel to stay behind to chat.

"Not up for a conversation today." Pidge told him in a scratchy voice, gathering her things now that everyone else was gone.

"I know. I heard." He replied, wincing at how that sounded. "Anyway. I just wanted to say feel better. And take care of yourself! You're our favorite professor" Daniel waved awkwardly and headed off, embarrassed at himself.

Slowly she stood, everything packed up, and headed out the door. Even the little effort was draining. This thing had probably been lurking and, true to her nature, Katie hadn't noticed until it was bad enough to disrupt her routine. 

As she reached her car, opting out of a late night at the lab, her phone made the familiar beep indicating a text message.

'Looking forward to going out tonight. Dinner at that new restaurant I told you about. Surprise!'

Ugh. She didn't want to go anywhere. It had slipped Katie's mind that she had plans with her boyfriend. 

'Sorry. Gonna have to pass. Caught a cold."

Simple and to the point. Now to go home, curl up, and sleep until tomorrow. 

'O come on. You're going to let a cold ruin our date? We've been talking about this restaurant for ages.'

You have. Pidge liked food but it was a bit fancy for her taste. She preferred more casual attire and a relaxed environment. Not a 5 star restaurant where she had to dress up. Rarely could anyone get her in heels, but a dress from time to time wasn't unheard of. Despite what Lance teased.

'Really not up for it. Been coughing all afternoon and I've got an aura so probably gonna end up with a migraine soon enough.'

Because that's exactly what she needed on top of her cold. It took a lot for Pidge to admit she didn't feel good to anyone outside of her immediate family or her Nonna and Nonno. Sure they'd been dating for a bit but she was sparse on the details about how things used to be when she was a kid. At 17, would be 18 in April, she was older now, stronger. Healthier except for times like this. 

'Then let's go right to dinner before it comes, before it gets to be one. I'll have you home early tonight. Come. I miss you.'

Squirming in her seat, Katie didn't want to go, but she didn't want to say no. And honestly she was so used to cuddles with her parents or Matt when she was sick that being alone felt weird. Even on the ship, the guys would snuggle platonically to make her feel better. Once they found out what a cuddle whore being sick made her. Lance was gonna tease her but when she admitted it he didn't have the heart. Keith already knew and Matt told Shiro. Hunk liked hugs in general so it was no big. Allura found it odd at first, as did Coran, but they also thought peanut butter was weird and she'd fight anyone on that 

With a sigh, Katie caved, her desire to not be alone when sick trumping the desire to sleep. 

'Fine. But short. I really don't want to be out when the migraine hits. ' Or be out at all but still. 

She turned her car on, blasting the heat to beat the chills and coughs wracking her tiny body.

Then off she went to his place so he'd drive to the place. Maybe it wouldn't be awful...


	2. Not what She Hoped for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet night in? What a waste!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which boyfriend doesn't see the point in staying in

It was not an early night.

Pidge was wrong. So wrong. She had managed to get a hold of her coughing on the way there, warm air doing some good. The dress she had in the trunk was long sleeved so she wouldn't freeze. And short boots in contrast to the long ones for work, which were way more comfortable than heels, though not very warm. 

He had the heat on when she came in, offering her some cider to warm her from the short journey from car to house. Then kept the heat on in the car for her too. So at least he listened there.

Music in the car with him talking over wasn't helping as she already had a mild headache before all of this. Sinus pressure was a bitch 

Really she should have known better when the migraine didn't just blindside her. Rarely did she get them and each time she did it was usually when other things were going on. The aura was a warning to stop before it got bad. But nooo Katie couldn't listen. The restaurant lights were bright, something she never favored in the first place. 

The menu was in French because he was French and enjoyed the restaurants where he got to speak his native tongue _ . Can't blame him there. _ Katie loved homey Italian restaurants that reminded her of Nonna's kitchen. There was a great one that she went to and it was run by someone's grandparents. It was a comfort when hers were across the ocean.

Petite Vioeltte had a beautiful name. And she was sure good food if she wasn't so stuffed up she couldn't taste anything. 

He ordered for her, seeing as she wasn't making her own choices for once. While her boyfriend saw it is trust in wonderful comer she saw it as that she wasn't even hungry and didn't want to be out.

The French, and apparently his charm, had them served quickly. That was just appetizers. 

Wine in his hand with just water for her. Not only was she *technically * not legally allowed to in the States, but she didn't care. It wasn't a big deal and tonight it wouldn't have sat well.

About 30 minutes in, true to the time frame and longer than she thought she'd have, it hit. The lights felt brighter and the sounds louder, the smells making her stomach churn. Katie had done her part and tried but now it was too much.

"Alain…" A feeble attempt really as she let out a noisy cough that jarred her senses, making it worse. 

Said Frenchman didn't even seem to notice as she felt dizzy and sicker, no longer even occasionally responding. "Excuse me."

Thankfully Pidge, while stubborn, wasn't dumb. She went to the bathroom to enjoy the cool tile, because she was both hot and cold now, and hopefully automatic lights. Those things were amazing at times like this because she could sit still and use her small stature to avoid triggering the less sensitive versions.

Her wish was granted as it took a moment for the lights to even come on, giving her a minute of relief. Digging through her purse, she pulled out a bottle and dry swallowed one of her migraine meds before using some water from the tap to try and wash it down. Not the best way but it was something. Going to one of the stalls and curling up, Pidge just had to wait it out until he was ready to go or she was forced to go play.

After about 15 minutes, not nearly long enough for the medication to have worked, she got a text asking where she was. 

Coughs had let up again but the sensation still taunted her, tight and uncomfortable. Her fever...well she was laying on a bathroom floor. That said enough. Plus the migraine too...Her nose was stuffed and blowing it just made things worse. It was a lose lose.

'I hope you're coming back. The food should be here any moment.'

Right. Dinner. That a cold wasn't allowed to ruin as he'd hinted. Dizziness increased as she held on tightly to the walls to stand, taking several minutes to even reach a standing position. That still didn't fix anything. 

The meds wouldn't kick in for a bit still so she'd have to go home. Couldn't do it. Katie washed up and headed out as quickly as she could manage. Alain would have to understand. 

...Alain did not understand. "It's just a headache darling. And with our work schedules we don't get to spend much time together. Come. Stay and relax. You don't have to eat, just stay. Talk. We'll go after I finish."

He did already order...and a quiet night in at his house wasn't  _ her _ bed but it wouldn't be alone...So, miserable as she was, She toughed it out. Besides, her mom managed to take care of her more than once when she had a migraine. Pidge could suffer through a dinner. Alain talked enough for both of them…

A quiet night in wasn't what he meant. Well he was true to his word that they did leave after he finished, he just took her somewhere else. Not a club thank god. But another place "for dessert." 

The night dragged and at one point he sighed. "Alright. You're no fun. Back it is." Like it was somehow her fault when she'd told him. By then the meds had dulled the pain to the point where her skull didn't feel like Athena was trying to burst out of it. More like after now. When it had been closed up but still been through a lot. 

Alain complained a bit on the ride home, saying how this was their first date all week, it was Wednesday, and he just wanted to have fun. Saying she should have just stayed home if she felt like this.

_ I tried.  _

When they reached his house he did give her a hug and a kiss good night before walking in and shutting the door without any thought as to how she was going to get back. She was in no state to drive.

Since everyone was busy she just called a Lyft and decided to pick her car up tomorrow. 

When she got home, she opened the door to let Bae Bae out and heated up the tea she'd made earlier and grabbing an ice pack while he finished. The tall boy was fast. Coming back in after doing his business fast.  _ At least someone cares... _ Pidge sighed and made her way upstairs before doing a quick change and just crawling into bed. A sip of tea, ice pack in place, Pidge closed her eyes until sleep came. Hopefully tomorrow would be better 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should've made the torture longer but she begged to go home. Pidge doesn't do that often.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooo. What do you think of boy? Hehe. 
> 
> Never fear! I have plans Hidge stans!
> 
> I look forward to feedback!


End file.
